


The Wolf

by TheShadowKeeper



Series: Lupus, 'The Wolf' [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Book 1, Gen, Season/Series 01, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKeeper/pseuds/TheShadowKeeper
Summary: Dakota thought the hardest thing in her life was going to be adjusting to living with her father's fiance and her son but turns out that was the easy part. Dakota really should have been more worried about the dangerous alpha in town, trigger-happy Argents, and her soon to be step-brother turning into a werewolf. And if that wasn't bad enough Scott's spazzy friend, Stiles happens to be Dakota's mate.





	1. Love at First Sight?

Dakota leans back in her chair as she watches her father work. He's a doctor in Beacon Hills, it's how he met Melissa only a year and a half ago, but on the side, he works as a hunter of sorts. His motto is 'protect those that need protecting'. He hunts werewolves and hunters alike. Anything that threatens the lives of humans or werewolves is something her father takes care of. He doesn't believe in just black and white like werewolf hunters do. He sees the shades of gray. He understands that sometimes you have put the beast down if it has gone rabid, but he also believes in protecting the animal if they are innocent. For example, there was a werewolf in Texas that was killing a lot of people. Dakota's father went in to assess what was going on and what he found out was that the werewolf just needed someone to teach him how to control himself. Now that werewolf is running his own pack and protecting his town from other monsters and hunters. Not all cases go like that though. Sometimes the werewolf can't be helped and when that is the case then Dakota's father puts him down. He protects those that need protecting.

Dakota doesn't know which case he's working on now, but she figures that him being on his computer this late means he might be going on a 'business trip'. Melissa doesn't know their biggest secret, which Dakota thinks is both a bad and good thing. Bad because Melissa is Keith's mate and he shouldn't keep secrets from her because that could endanger their relationship, but it's also good because it keeps her out of what he does and keeps her safe. Despite only dating for a year and a half they were engaged. Shortly after Melissa asked Keith to move in he asked her to marry him. It was very soon, but with werewolf mates, everything is always faster. They don't feel the need to go slow or be cautious because it doesn't matter if they do something stupid or go to fast because they're meant to be together and nothing will get in the way of that. In the eyes of a werewolf, Melissa was married to Keith the second the bond formed, Keith is just making it official for her sake. And of course, Melissa is so in love with Keith that she would never think of saying no and her son is just happy that his mom found someone again.

Scott's a cool guy, but Dakota hasn't really gotten to talk to him much with moving in, working at the music store, and volunteering at the free clinic in town. And now that summer is over school will be starting, so she'll be even busier. She knows that she has to start spending time with Scott because they're going to be brother and sister soon and neither want it to be weird between them. As if Keith was thinking the same thing as Dakota he spoke up. "You know what, I just forgot, I have to go back to the hospital tonight for something." He tells her as he stands up and grabs his coat. "Scott." He calls as he walks out of his office, his keys in hand.

"Yeah?" Scott stands in his doorway with only sweatpants on.

"I have to head to the hospital for a bit, but how about you two go out and get something to eat for dinner. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Yeah, sure." Keith pulls out his wallet and hands a couple of twenties to Scott.

"Here, it's early and it's the last night before school. Go and have some fun like normal teenagers." Dakota laughs as her father says that. She isn't normal and Scott is kind of a dork who is too uncool to be invited to parties.

"Are you sure? This is a lot-

"Yes, Scott." Keith says as he puts his coat on. "Go have fun. Invite your friend too if you want." Keith looked at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "I got to go, but really, go out and have some fun."

"I wanted to get a good night's sleep form practice tomorrow."

"Scott, stop worrying, you're going to do great, kid." Keith says as he ruffles Scott's hair. "You got this, okay? Just relax tonight and stop worrying. I bet you even make first line." Scott smiles at Keith as he heads down the stairs. "Now go have fun and be safe." He calls before heading out the front door. That's what Scott likes about Keith. He is so cool and down to earth. He isn't the type that forces himself on you or invades your privacy. He is more of a friend than a dad. He doesn't give lectures or timeouts. He doesn't hover or question you. He gives you freedom and allows you to handle things on your own. He's there when you need him, but he doesn't try to control you. A lot of stepparents tries to replace your real parent, but Keith doesn't do that. He doesn't try to replace Scott's dad, but instead, he treats Scott like he treats everyone.

"You don't have to take me out or anything." Dakota tells Scott, who still stands there holding the money.

"No, I don't mind. Let me just get dressed." Dakota nods and Scott heads back into his room, while Dakota heads down the hall to hers. Her room is a bit messy due to her still not done unpacking. The walls were recently painted purple, her favorite color, and the floor are a deep mahogany color. There is a queen size bed against the right-hand wall, a bedside table on either side of the bed, a desk by the window across from the door, and a dresser by the closet. The room wasn't too small or too big, but it looked a bit small with all the boxes scattered across the floor and bed.

Dakota carefully makes her way around the room trying to find something to wear instead of the baggy sweatpants she's wearing. She settles for a pair of jeans and a hoodie before heading out of her room. She meets outside with Scott to see he has pulled on a zip-up hoodie and jeans. "You ready to go?" He asks, causing her to nod.

"Yeah, where to McCall?" Scott glances at her at the use of his last name.

"Um, we can go to Sam's." Sam's is a small restaurant in town that has cheap food that tastes amazing. The place has a very homey feel to it. It's more casual and many kids from school go there to hang out. There's more than just food there. There's pool tables, tvs, and darts. There's also nice comfy casual sitting. It's more of a cafe set up, but the food qualifies it as a restaurant.

"Sure." Dakota answers with a smile as they start for the stairs. The sound of something crashing outside, causing them both to stop in their tracks. "Uh, what was that?" Dakota asks.

"I-I don't know."

"Wait here." Dakota says as she goes to head down the stairs, but Scott grabs her arm.

"Wait, what? Are you nuts? Have you not watched the movies?" Dakota rolls her eyes and looks at Scott.

"Scott, wait here. I'll be fine. My dad taught me self-defense. Can you say the same?"

"Hold on." Dakota sighs as Scott walks off. She leans against the banister waiting. When he returns he has a baseball bat in his hands.

"A bat, really, Scott?"

"Yeah." That wouldn't protect him from a werewolf, but Dakota doesn't say that allowed as she leads them downstairs. She sniffs the air discretely and smells almonds, peppermint, and a hint of pills. She sniffs again. The scent is so good smelling. It's almost drowning. Dakota shakes her head clear before pushing open the front door and head outside.

Scott follows her as they walk along the front porch. A noise from above them has coming towards the edge. Just as they arrive a boy falls and hangs from the roof of the porch. Both Scott and the boy scream, while Scott has his bat in the air. Dakota watches the entire scene unfold and rolls her eyes at the pure idiocy of what it looks like. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott asks, causing Dakota to raise an eyebrow. So this was Stiles Stilenski, Scott's best friend. Dakota hasn't met him yet. She expected.... different. From what she could see he has buzzed hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing a Beatles shirt. He was cute but defiantly appears as a dork.

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Dakota snorts at Scott's answers, drawing the attention of her. Stiles looks at her and their eyes meet. Electricity runs through her veins as a warmth travels down her body, settling between her legs making the area between them throb. Her heart is racing and her breath is sucked right out of her. Everything around her is a blur and the only thing visible is Stiles.

"I'm Stiles." He tells her, dropping down to the ground and holding out a hand.

"Dakota." He smiles at her and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She smiles back.

"You too." Scott clears his throat, breaking the strange spell they were both under. They both look at Scott, who raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Oh-Oh, right!" He says, suddenly remembering why he came here. "I saw my dad leave like twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing every officer from the Beacon department and even state police."

"What for?" Dakota asks, causing him to look at her, again he has that dazed look on his face as he looks at her.

"Stiles!" Scott snaps.

"Right, right, sorry. Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Dakota laughs as Stiles looks at Scott as if to say 'are you serious'.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles says, causing Dakota to laugh again. Stiles glances back at her and smiles.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asks, his voice showing his impatience.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asks as Dakota hops onto the railing and looks at the two of them.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going."

"I can't." Scott says.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Dakota and I are going to go out and get some dinner. I told Keith we'd spend time together." Scott says.

"Oh, you're the boyfriend's daughter." Stiles says, causing Dakota to raise an eyebrow.

"So you heard of me?"

"Y-yeah." Stiles stutters as he looks at her again. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her. She has blonde curls that went to her waist, big blue eyes that seem to capture Stiles' very soul and pale skin that resembles marble. She was small and short like a little doll. She was so beautifully adorable that Stiles could just stand there all night looking at her. He can't seem to get that stupid grin off his face and his heart is permanently skipping a beat. He can't seem to focus whenever he looks at her. Instead, he just sees images playing in his head. Images of them holding hands. Images of them walking through school together laughing. Images of them kissing beneath an old oak tree. It's the last image that really gets to him. The image of the two of them in his room, making out on the bed, clothes almost all gone. Stiles can already feel all the blood traveling south and the all desire spiking.

"Stiles!"

"Huh?" Scott gives him an exasperated look.

"Well, I want to go." They both look at Dakota as she hops off the railing. "I say we get dinner after body hunting. Come on, Stiles." She smiles as she heads towards his jeep. Stiles turns and hits Scott's arm.

"Ow, what?" Scott snaps.

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was so freaken hot." Scott looks from Dakota to Stiles.

"What exactly is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Really because you're drooling." Stiles frowns and wipes his mouth, causing Scott to laugh.

"Ass."

"I'm just saying. What happened to Lydia?" Stiles frowns and looks at Scott.

"What about her?"

"Well, you've had a huge crush on her forever." Stiles rolls his eyes as he looks towards Dakota.

"That was just a phase. Come on, let's go. Don't want to keep the girl waiting." Scott stares at Stiles in shock as he walks off. Up until he saw Dakota, Stiles was obsessed with Lydia. What changed?


	2. Bonding

Dakota takes a deep breath in once she's out of the jeep. The cold air brings a crisp and refreshing scent to her along with the musky, damp, floral scented forest. Dakota loves the woods. She loves how free she feels and how calm the woods make her feel. It's just something about the woods that calls to her soul and soothes her restless spirit. As a kid, she used to run through these very woods with her friend.

A frown comes to her face as she remembers her childhood friend. After the accident, she didn't see her again. It's been so long since they last saw or spoke to each other. "Hey, you okay?" Dakota feels a warm heat come over her as Stiles lays his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit chilly out here."

"Here." Stiles takes his jacket off and drapes it over Dakota.

"You don't have to-"

"I don't want you to be cold." He rubs his hands up and down her arms, causing Dakota to smile.

"Thaks, Stiles." Stiles smiles at her, the space between them barely enough for them to breathe. Stiles lifts his hand and brushes a blonde curl from Dakota's face. The back of his fingers run across her cheek, causing Dakota's eyes to lift to meet his.

"Stiles-"

"We're seriously doing this?" Stiles' eyes snap away from Dakota towards the sound of Scott's voice. Scott is still out of sight, just getting out of the jeep now. Dakota moves back quickly, her face bright red. Stiles clears his throat.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles tells Scott, his voice only a hint higher than normal. When Scott comes around to where they are standing by the entrance to the preserve, Stiles pats Scott on the back and makes his way over the rope.

"I was going to try and get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow once I had dinner."

"Which is now being put off to go body hunting." Dakota says as she walks through the woods. "Which is so much more fun and a much better way to bond. I mean, what better way to connect than over a dead body."  Stiles laughs at Dakota's obvious joke.

Dakota stumbles on a root, but Stiles grabs her arm just in time to keep her from falling. "Easy." Stiles says. "Wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty face." Dakota looks at Stiles and can see the obvious shock on his face over what he just said.

"Thanks, Stiles." She gives him a smile that lights up her entire face. "How about you hold my hand, keep me from falling some more."

"Sure." He says rather quickly and enthusiastically that has Dakota all warm inside. Dakota laces her fingers with his and the two carry on through the woods with Scott behind them. Stiles glances back at Scott and adds to what Scott said. "Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott tells Stiles as Dakota runs her thumb over Stiles' knuckles. He looks down at her, causing her to look up at him. "In fact, I'm making first line." This seems to snap Stiles out of his trance.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." This gets him a shove from Scott. The two boys laugh, causing Dakota to smile. She remembers having a best friend like that.

_"Koti! Koti!" Dakota giggles as she runs through the woods, her blonde curls flying behind her. "Wait up! Erg, this is so cheating!"_

_"Catch up, Cora." Dakota laughs. "Or are you not as powerful as they say Hale wolves are?" Dakota gasps as she falls to the ground, Cora Hale on top of her and pinning her down._

_"Oh, we're fast and strong. I just thought you're little trip, in the beginning, was cheap." Dakota rolls over and looks up at Cora._

_"To beat a Hale in a race you have to play a little unfair. After all, you Hales are too strong." Cora grins and gives a mocking howl. Dakota laughs and pushes Cora.'_

_"Get off me, you stupid, Hale." Cora laughs and blows her brown hair out of her face._

_"First one back to the Hale house gets the fresh cookies Laura's making."_

_"Oh, you're on." Dakota laughs before pushing Cora off her and running full speed. "Hey, I didn't say go!"_

"Hey, you still with us, Dakota?" Stiles asks, causing Dakota to glance over at him.

"Uh, yeah, just... Just thinking." Dakota says, giving a smile to reassure him.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott suddenly asks.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles laughs.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here." Stiles tightens his grip on Dakota's hand.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admits before starting up the steep hill, his hand still holding Dakota's and helping her up after him.

"It's... comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to details." Scott breathlessly says as Stiles and Dakota reached the top, Dakota being completely fine.

"I know." Stiles says, causing Dakota to giggle before pulling herself up the rest of the way.

"Shit." Dakota ducks down as she sees the flashlights of the police department. Stiles and Scott drop down beside her a minute after.

"Wait." Stiles says as they watch the flashlight scope the area. "Come on!" Stiles and Dakota jump up and begin running through the woods.

"Stiles!" Scott yells as Stiles and Dakota run hand in hand through the woods. Dakota would be much faster without Stiles holding her hand and slowing her down, but she can't seem to find enough of a reason to let go of his warm hand. The heat of his hand seems to engulf her smaller one and that warmth seems to travel through her whole body.

Dakota can hear Scott behind them yelling because he is moving slower than them, but if they slow down they'll be seen, so Dakota carries on at her speed and Stiles, not having heard Scott follows suit. "Stiles!" Scott yells this time louder, causing Stiles to stop.

"Stiles, we have to keep going." Dakota hisses.

"Wait." Stiles whispers.

"Stiles." Dakota tugs on his hand, but he stays looking back at Scott. "St-" A dog barking cuts her off. Stiles falls to the ground both in shock and fear as a flashlight in shined in his face.

"Stay right there." The cop shouts. Dakota stares the dog down, her eyes glowing gold, but no one, but the dog notices. The dog whimpers and backoffs, causing Stiles and the cop both to look at the dog confused.

"Hang on, hang on." Dakota looks away from the dog and to the voice of a man coming towards them. "This little delinquent belongs to me." The man looks down at Stiles before looking towards Dakota. "You're not his usual partner in crime." Stiles looks at Dakota and she can see that he feels bad because she's going to be in trouble.

"Um, I'm Dakota, Dakota Lupus."

"Lupus? As in Keith Lupus." Dakota winces.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles suddenly asks, getting the attention off of Dakota. Her eyes scan the woods as they talk. Something suddenly feels off in these woods. The animals are all active and nervous, she can feel their tension even from here. Something has the animals all worked up and normally that is only with alphas.

"Scott, you out there!" Dakota's eyes snap back over to the sheriff who is shining his flashlight out in the woods. "Scott!"

"Scott stayed home." Dakota says, her voice quiet and soft. "He wanted a good night's rest for tomorrow's lacrosse practice." She tells him. "He's shooting for first line."

"I told him that." Stiles tells Dakota. "Didn't believe me." The sheriff sighs and looks at the two teens.

"Well, you man, I'm gonna walk you to your car." The sheriff grabs Stiles back the neck, but Dakota feels that he isn't hurting Stiles, so she lets him. "And you and I are gonna have a talk about invasion of privacy. Miss. Lupus if you shall join us." If Dakota had ears they'd be slumped and if she had a tail it'd be between her legs right about now."

"Yes, sir." She barely speaks above a whisper as she follows Stiles and his father. She was going to be in so much trouble.

She sighs and keeps her head down as they walk through the woods. On the way to the car, like the sheriff said, Stiles got a lecture for listening in on his father's calls. Dakota shivers at the cold and wraps her arms around herself. She wasn't exactly like her father. She was only half werewolf and half something else. There's no real name for her in the book, so she just calls herself psychic. She gets affected by the temperature around her, unlike full werewolves, meaning she can get cold easily. She also doesn't have as good of reflexes as a full werewolf like her father, hence her tripping previously. But she does have the strength, speed, senses, healing, and appearance of a full werewolf.

The other half of Dakota gives her the power of empathy, telekinesis, telepathy, and slight precognition. What all that means is she can feel other people's emotions and sometimes manipulate them. She can move things with her mind. She can read minds and sends her own thoughts to other people's minds. And she can sometimes see the future, but that one is still a work in progress.

Right now she can feel the anger, frustration, and annoyance coming off of the sheriff in waves, while Stiles feels more worried, guilt, and still a hint of affection that he felt when holding Dakota's hand and looking at her.

"Are you still cold?" Dakota lifts her head to see Stiles looking at her with concern. She blames her psychic side, it makes it so she gets cold much easier than even humans. Psychics, she has come to find out, loves the warmth and any coldness effects them badly.

"A little." She admits, mostly because she half hopes he'll hold her, but before he can do anything the sheriff spoke up.

"Stiles get her home." He tells his son before looking at the small blond. "I'm going to call your father and let him know you got home safely." He says it nicely, but Dakota knows his real intention is to let her father know what she has been doing without his knowledge.

"Okay, sir." She mutters as she hops into the jeep once Stiles opens the door for. Stiles gets in a few minutes after, having talked to his father once more.

"I'm sorry." Stiles apologizes after a minute of them sitting in silence. "I shouldn't have brought you out here. How much trouble are you going to get into with your dad?" With the way the woods feel, every fiber of her being tells her their's an alpha around and her father and she are omegas. The knowledge of an alpha being in the woods where she was just seconds before will be what really anger her father. He won't care about her going into the woods to search for a dead body, he knows how powerful she is, but an alpha is a whole other matter. He will not be happy knowing she went into the woods where an alpha was.

"He'll be mad." She tells Stiles. "Probably lecture me, but there's nothing he can take away. My laptop I need for school, my phone I need in case of emergencies, I don't need my tv to watch Netflix so he won't even bother with that, and he believes socializing is good for the soul, so he won't keep me under house arrest. He'll just lecture and make me feel guilty and bad."

"I'm sorry." Dakota looks over at him and smiles.

"Don't be. Despite us getting into trouble, I had fun." Stiles smiles at her.

"Me too." He starts the car and backs out of the driveway. "Maybe, if you want I mean, you and I, we could, uh, well, um-" Dakota cuts off the nervous boy.

"Stiles." She places a hand on his thigh, causing his eyes to snap over to her. "I would love to spend more time with you again." Stiles smiles.

"Cool." She laughs and takes her hand away, but she doesn't get far, Stiles takes her hand and laces their hands together. He rubs her knuckles with his thumb and the two fall into a peaceful silence. "Why haven't I seen you before today?"

"I'm not the most sociable type of person. I don't talk to the popular people. I spend time with Erica Reyes. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I've heard of her and seen her around. You're friends with her?"

"Yeah, she's a very nice girl and she could use a friend and once you get to know her you realize how cool and funny she can be."

"I'm not saying she isn't. I just haven't talked to her before. She's kind of shy."

"Do you blame her?" Erica Reyes has epilepsy and her medicine causes weight gain and acne, so she's very insecure and shy. Many people make fun of her too, which always angers Dakota. Dakota is very protective of her friend.

"I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I just want people to see Erica as more than a medical condition." She tells Stiles.

"Erica's lucky." Dakota gives Stiles a confused look. "She has a great friend." Dakota smiles.

"So does Scott." Stiles smiles and the two pull up to her house where the lights are on.

"Does that mean your dad's home."

"Probably and your dad probably either already called him or is talking to him now."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologziing Stiles." Dakota tells him as she faces him. "I had fun." She kisses his cheek, surprising the both of them, before she gets out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess. Bye Stiles."

"Bye, Dakota." She smiles and shuts the jeep's door and starts for the house. She already knows she's going to be in trouble, but it was worth it because she met Stiles.


End file.
